Coming Home from across the Pond
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke's 9 year old twin girls Allie and Tori are coming home from London England after spending the summer with Rory and Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Lorelai walks into the diner all happily and goes up to the counter.

''hey!'' she says happily

''Morning.'' he says pouring her coffee in a to go cup putting the cap on it and leans over the counter to kiss her

Lorelai kisses him back ''mmmm good morning.'' she says

''you sleep good?'' he asks her

''yup I'm excited!'' she says

''because the girls come home from London today?'' he asks her

''yup!'' she says

''sounds good.'' he says

''what time do they get in?'' he asks her

''in a little while I think they got on the plane last night and should be landing at about 9ish I think. I was just on my way to go pick them up from the airport.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''what?'' she asks him

''I still can't believe that we sent two 9 year olds alone on a plane to London.'' he tells her

''I'm sure they did just fine and met Rory on the other side of security because she had a parental pass to go and get them off the plane and I'm had they a great time with Rory and Logan.'' she tells him

''yea.'' he says

''well arn't you excited for the girls to get and come home?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says wiping his hands on a cloth

''I miss Tori.'' he tells her

''I know do you miss Allie too?'' she asks him

''yea of course but Tori is more like me and is my little helper and Allie is more like you and a bigger mommy's girl than daddy's girl Tori is more daddy's girl even though she is the youngest.'' Luke tells her

Lorelai checks the time ''okay I should go.'' she tells him happily in her excited voice

''okay give them hugs for me.'' he tells her

''I will bye doll.'' she says and kisses him and leaves

Luke watches her get into her jeep from in the diner and watches her drive off and goes back to work.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Lorelai gets to the airport she hangs around for a little while while she waits for Allie and Tori's plane to get in then sees them when they get off the plane last with a stewertest.

''okay girls do you see your mom?'' the stewertest

''yea she's right over there.'' Tori points and says

''okay have a good day.'' the stewertest tells them

''Mommy!'' Allie says

''Mom!'' Tori says

''Tori Allie!'' Lorelai says happily and excitedly with her arms wide open watching her girls run towards her and hugs them tightly when they get to her

''how was London guys did you have fun? I missed you!'' Lorelai asks and tells them kissing each of thier heads

''it was great just like it is in the Parent Trap!'' Tori tells her

''aww that's great!'' Lorelai says

''come on lets go get your bags and get ya home daddy is waiting at the diner.'' Lorelai tells them and brings them down to baggage claim to go and wait for thier bags to show up

when they get thier bags they get them into the trunk of Lorelai's jeep and all get in the jeep together and head out of and away from the airport for home.

''so are you guys tired did you sleep on the plane at all?'' Lorelai asks them

''no we just watched movies the entire time.'' Tori tells her

''that sounds fun.'' Lorelai says smiling

''so what movies did you guys watch?'' Lorelai asks them

''what a girl wants the one with Amanda Bynes I love that movie mommy!'' Tori tells her excitedly

Lorelai giggles ''I know you do baby!'' Lorelai tells her happily

''what about you Al?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know whatever there was to choose from on our tv screens I played a few games while listening to some songs.'' Allie tells her

''aww well that's good.'' Lorelai says

a little while late Lorelai pulls into Stars Hollow ''Home!'' she says excitedly and pulls up in front of the diner and parks the jeep and they all get out and Luke hears the doors shut and looks up from what he's doing and smiles and watches them come into the diner.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke come sover to the door ''Allie Tori hey you're back!'' he gives them a big hug together

''Hi dad!'' Allie says hugging him

''Daddy!'' Tori says hugging him

''how was London are you guys hungry? I had Caesar make you some grilled cheese and fries?'' he asks and tells them

''yum sounds great we're starving!'' Tori tells him

''okay find a seat.'' he tells them

''hey Caesar you can bring those grilled cheese's out now.'' Luke tells him

''okay Luke.'' he says and brings them over to the table for the girls

''thanks Caesar.'' Tori says

''yea thanks Caesar.'' Allie says

Luke and Lorelai both sit down at the table with thier girls.

''so how were Rory and Logan?'' Luke asks them

Allie just shrugs

''they were good.'' Tori tells him

''so tell me London what did you see do?'' he asks them

''we did everything and saw pretty much everything that was in Parent Trap.'' Tori tells him

''we went to see what's it called Buckham Palace?'' Tori asks him

''Buckingham Palace?'' Luke asks her

''oh yea that's it and we shopped at Harrod's and we went to the Max Mueseum and everything.'' Tori tells them

''we went to that circus place too.'' she tells him

''Piccadilly Circus?'' he asks her

''yea how'd you know that daddy? You're so smart!'' Tori tells him

''because Rory sent us what she had planned out for you guy's to make sure that it was okay with us.'' he tells her

''we saw that big clock too.'' Tpri tells him

''Big Ben?'' he asks her

''yea.'' Tori says says

''we took a lot of train rides everywhere too.'' Tori tells them

''we also took that bus the tall one it has a no roof.'' she tells him

''it's called the double decker bus.'' Luke tells her

''oh yea that!'' Tori says excitedly

''will you just shut up Tori god you're so annoying!'' Allie tells her with an attitude because she's tired 


End file.
